


Purple Orchids

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BF Smut Week, Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, M/M, Pushing boundaries, Sex Toys, Toys, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: BF Smut Week Day 2: Toys/Big Dick/Pushing BoundariesWhen Sing was younger, he always thought Lao knew everthing but there was this one thing on which he couldn't agree with him.Shorter Wong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 took me, again, wa longer than expected!  
> I hope I can keep my uploads scheduled but I'll be working the rest of the week + weekend so I can't promise anything q v q  
> Anyway!  
> Day 2 got some promised Shorter/Sing - they need more attention.
> 
> And chapter 2 is just going to be some Max/Ash again as always!   
> I can't go without.

Sing had always had a thing for Shorter.

He noticed that his heart would start racing whenever he would turn to face him.

The first time it happened, Sing was ten.

Amid the dirty streets, the grime and dust of New York. Between those brick walls, an endless sea of red and dirt.

Shorter's hair had always stood out and Sing remembered how he thought it was the coolest thing on earth.

 

Sing also remembered the first time he had jerked off to the other.

Twelve years old, filled with curiosity as his hands wandered down between his legs, covered by his blanket in the early morning. Shame burning red on his cheeks as the images of Shorter flashed up in his mind.

__ He had felt guilty for days.   
  
  


_________________  
  


 

''Lao said it's strange to think about other guys like that...'' Sing mumbled as he rested his chin on his drawn-up knee, letting out a sigh as he watched how Shorter worked on his motorcycle. His head tilted to the side, eyes wandering over the image of the other's defined arms as he screwed in one of the bolts.

 

''You know, Lao likes to act smart. He knows shit about how things are.'' Shorter chuckled, turning to look for another screw he had put aside earlier.

 

''In the end it doesn't matter who you screw with or not, I mean who cares about that?''

 

A few years back, Shorter would've probably thought the same way as Lao did, but after he had met Ash, things like that became trivial to him.

 

Sing leaned back, pulling on his tank top to fan some air into his hot face. Summer was cruel, especially between those narrow streets.

 

''Yeah but...''

 

''No buts. It's called being bisexual. Stop worrying about it.''

 

Shorter turned to flash him a smile. A smile that was returned with a face of uncertainty.

This time it was Shorter who let out a sigh, casting his tools aside as he got up from his place. Sing looked up at him as he approached, finding himself pinned against the wall with both arms of Shorter next to his sides, propping himself up on the workbench Sing wa sitting on.

 

''What the?'' he asked in a whisper, trying to make out Shorter's eyes behind those thick shades.

 

The taller one came in closer, pressing his forehead to Sing's before connecting their lips. Sing winced. His back touched the brick wall behind him.

Time seemed to have stopped.

No movements other than Shorter's lips grazing over his own, an impatient tongue pressing against him as it asked for entrance.

It all went by as quick as it had happened, leaving Sing behind stunned as Shorter looked at him with yet another smile.

 

''See? Nothing weird in kissing a guy.''

 

His face had turned bright red, feeling the heat in the tips of his ears. Some chinese cursing lingered in the air as it was joined by one of Shorter's chuckles.

 

''Want me to do it again?''

 

He knew the other was burning for an answer, enjoying to see him struggle like that. Sing knew and he wouldn't give in to that kind of behavior.

He huffed, puffing his cheeks as he grabbed the other's collar.

Pulling him closer.

Their lips connected once more, this time parting to bid the other's tongue entrance.

It was strange. Sing wasn't sure if the slick, sloppy feeling was either uncomfortable or pleasant and he couldn't hold back another wince as Shorter pushed his tongue in deeper.

Their tongues continued to fight for dominance, although both knew Shorter had the upper hand, until both would long for air.

It was Shorter who broke the kiss, leaving Sing to catch his breath.

 

''Someone got a little excited, huh?'' he asked, pushing his shades back up a little as he pointed out the tent that had built up in the other's pants.

 

''You're not one tad bit better!'' Sing yelled, barely keeping his leg from kicking up against the other's crotch in embarrassment.

 

Shorter couldn't help but laugh at Sing's wild, teenage temperament, thinking back to those days when he was the same.

 

''You better go and take care of that before you accidentally stab someone with that thing...'' Sing mumbled as he drew his legs in closer again, resting his chin on his knees as he had his arms wrapped around them.

He had always imagined Shorter to pack quite something down there but actually seeing it this up-close and almost personal...

The hue of red turned more obvious at the thought and he buried his face in his arms.

 

''Stupid idiot...''

  
_____________  
  
  


That night, Sing would stay at Shorter's place. Lao was out without him and he was less than keen on having to rot away at home on his own.

Nadia had made her super special dumplings for dinner, the ones Sing had always loved. The same ones that were the reason why Shorter would often just call him 'Baozi' when teasing him.

 

''Don't wolf them down like that...'' Nadia reminded him, a soft tap against the back of his head as she passed him.

 

''Shorter's doing the same...'' he complained.

 

''Yeah and one day he's probably gonna choke on them.''

 

Shorter looked up from the magazine he was flipping through as he heard himself being called out, mouth equally stuffed with Nadia's food. A stupid grin on his face.

 

''Sorry, Sis.''

  
  
\--------------------  
  
  


''You're still moping over what Lao said?'' Shorter asked as he leaned back against his bed's headboard, watching the other stare off into another universe.

Sing sat at the end of the bed, both his knees drawn up again, chin resting on them as he had wrapped his arms around his knees.

Shorter recalled Sing would sit like that quite often, emphasizing just how small he actually was.

What a shrimp...

 

''No I am not... Maybe... I don't know...''

 

_ Teenagers. _

This time the older held his chuckle back, giving the other a sympathetic smile.

 

''It's just...''

 

Sing let out a soft cry of desperation, quickly muffled by Shorter's blankets as he let himself fall to the side, burying his face into the comforter.

After he had spent a good moment to roll around in the soft comfort of fluffy sheets, he rolled onto his back, facing the ceiling as he let out yet another sigh.

Shorter had found his place next to Sing quite quickly, leaning on his side, one arm propping up his head as he started to play with one of Sing's raven curls.

 

''Did you like the kissing?''

 

''…''

 

There was that hint of red again.

 

''I...did.''

 

''Well then it's cl-''

 

Shorter found himself cut-off mid sentence.

 

_ ''I did because it was you.'' _

 

…

 

The boy could almost feel the others stare at him from behind those shades. Why was he still wearing them anyway?

Stupid Shorter...

 

''You...like me?'' he asked, propping up his glasses to peek past that black rim.

 

Sing kept quiet, another set of hues of red on his cheeks giving away his answer.

 

''I-I mean I do as bro... B-But you're also...'' he averted his eyes while mumbling in chinese,''...quite handsome...I think.''

 

''So you think I am hot?'' Shorter asked, a grin spreading over his face. He rolled onto his back as well, arms crossed behind his head as both of them were staring at the ceiling now.

 

''Ya know, I am a pretty nice stud – no wonder you'd be into me.'' he chuckled.

 

''You're an idiot, no more, no less.'' Sing sighed, rolling over once more to be right next to other.

 

Now that he had finally pushed it past his lips, he felt a heavy weight fall off of his shoulders.

It wasn't half that bad in the end.

His eyes lingered on Shorter's piercing, one eager hand reaching out to play with it and in the next minute, he found their lips connecting again.

Shorter propped himself up a little, one hand on the back of Sing's head as he pushed him closer.

The boy felt light-headed for a moment, thoughts going crazy for a second before completely dying out on him.

He felt as if his heart would stop any minute, shooting the blood through his veins in highspeed.

Sing's eyes fluttered shut as Shorter pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting them in some way.

An audible chuckle, another gentle touch to the back of his head as the other's hand started to brush through his raven locks.

  
  
 -----------------------  
  
  


''W-WHAT?! THERE TOO?!''

 

Sings voice echoed through the room and Shorter was pretty sure even Nadia could hear him through her sleep.

Scratching the back of his head, he gently laughed.

 

''Yeah, well, it's the same with tattoos. Once you start, you kinda never stop.'' Shorter explained as he had Sing still stare at his cock in disbelief.

 

Four piercings along the shaft of his girth.

He thought he'd spare Sing the detail that two of them were done by himself, letting it slide as the boy was still scanning his cock from all sides.

The younger had always known about Shorter's size but actually seeing it up-close like this...

A curious hand wrapped around it, mindful of the piercings as it slowly started stroking the length. Eyes averted, a deep red blush on his cheeks.

Shorter leaned back a little, letting his head hang low as he fully leaned into the sensation. He knew how to appreciate a good handjob and made sure to let Sing know he was doing a good job by letting out a sigh which had pure bliss linger at its root.

At some point Shorter's hand wandered down to the other, guiding him a little as he had his eyes closed.

 

''Like that?''

 

''Yeah, that's good.''

 

What felt like hours later, Sing had barely adjusted to the burning stretch in his lower region, body tense as Shorter's cock breached his insides.

 

''Relax, you're doing fine.'' Shorter chuckled.

 

His leader had spent a good amount of time to prepare him well, using his fingers to tease his tight hole, playing with that sensitive ring of muscles. Adding one finger at first, then a second until he had inched a third one in, just to make sure Sing could enjoy it when he'd finally slip inside, inch for inch, piercing for piercing, deeper into him.

Sing bit back a choked moan as he could finally feel Shorter's thighs pressing against his bottom, knowing he had finally made it to the base of the other's cock.

It felt like an achievement, having worked hard, enduring the mix between the sensations of being filled up like that and the uncomfortable stretch.

At some point, Sing thought he couldn't take no more, almost giving up as Shorter's words kept him going further.

 

''One more piercing to go, _Baozi_.''

 

Shorter's hand brushed over the other's inner thighs, driving a wince out of him. A shudder down his back.

Soft mewls and whines filled the room, Sing pushing up against him more as he started to crave that strange feeling of his dick pressing up against his insides.

 

''N-No more.. I c-can't take no more, Shorter...''

 

_ ''Of course you can.'' _

 

Shorter was careful to observe each of Sing's reaction, carefully balancing out whether he truly couldn't go any further or if it was just him being overwhelmed.

 

''Shorter, please!'' he begged, clawing the sheets beneath.

 

He pulled back a little, giving Sing a moment to relax. A moment to miss the feeling of being filled.

 

''You're pressing up against me without even noticing, Sing. You can go much further, I think.''

 

He dared to thrust back in again, meeting the other's soft skin as he bucked his hips a little.

An outcry of pleasure, mixed with a hint of pain.

The image of Sing in front of him – deliciously dangerous.

''Y-You said you wouldn't go in all the way...'' Sing complained, another whine coming over his lips.

 

''I know but you're doing so well.'' the other chuckled.

 

Of course he'd stop any minute the second he'd sense any dislike coming from Sing, but Shorter was good at reading situations and people, knowing his way around those thin lines he loved walking on so much.

  
  


''I am sure you're able to take one more round.'' he chuckled, giving Sing's ass a firm squeeze as he slowly picked up his pace again.

 


	2. Get To Work, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BF Smut Week Day 2: Toys/Big Dick
> 
> Being a journalist wasn't easy.  
> There were good days.  
> There were bad days.  
> Days in which the words came flowing to him without much effort.  
> Days in which each word felt like a big boulder dropping off his hands.  
> And then there were days in which Ash wouldn't let him work at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max/Ash forever!

There were good days.

There were bad days.

Days in which the words came flowing to him without much effort.

Days in which each word felt like a big boulder dropping off his hands.

Max let out a sigh, leaning back in his office chair.

 

How hard could it be to write a column?

 

Lunch was still out of reach, tired eyes fixed on the clock above his office door as he longed for some more coffee.

 

**10:34.**

 

He was sure Ash would still be sleeping. Safe and soundly in their bed, wrapped in the comfort of their shared blanket.

A wave of jealousy washed over him as he tried to drown it out with a sip of coffee from his favorite mug.

 

'#1 Dad'

 

Funny enough, it was Ash who had gotten him that mug, not Michael as most of his colleagues thought.

He groaned as he set it aside, trying to focus back on the few paragraphs he had already managed to type out.

After writing some more, adding a few lines here and there, Max was sure lunch would be close. His chances of writing Ash a message and actually getting a reply growing higher.

 

**10:40.**

 

He was close to trashing his computer in a corner, getting out of this chair and leaving the office without ever coming back.   
  


It was one of those days.   
  


Looking back at his work, those few more sentences he had managed to type turned out to be only half as good as he had thought, resulting in him deleting most of them again.

Oh how he longed to smash his head against the table at this point.

 

**10:56.**

 

A familiar buzzing sound ripped him out of his flow, the small notification light on his phone blinking red.

Ash was awake? At this hour?

His eyes wandered over to the clock once more to check.

How odd.

 

>> Morning, old man. How's work going?<<

 

>> Shouldn't you be in some kind of university lecture?<<   
  


>>Lectures aren't starting until 2 pm today.<<

  
  


Max could envision him just perfectly.

Blonde hair – a wild mess as if they had fucked all night.

Pale skin peeking from between the sheets – Ash preferred to sleep in his underwear, only ever adding a shirt to it in winter or when Max had left one of his on the floor.

He secretly loved coming home to find Ash wearing his clothes, the image of his small frame wrapped in fabric that wore his own scent all over it sometimes much more arousing than seeing Ash completely naked.

Max could feel his cock throbbing for a second as his thoughts went a little too far.

Too dangerous at work.

The man was about to focus back on his work as another buzzing sound got his attention.

Another red light blinking at him.

Was Ash going to complain about an empty fridge again?

Max had made sure to leave some breakfast...

 

>> When are you gonna be back?<<

 

>> Around 5.<<

 

>> I am bored <<

 

The kid had some nerves, complaining to be bored when he could do whatever he wanted in the comfort of their home and not having to work.

He contemplated typing out a somewhat angry message, telling Ash not to complain when he wasn't stuck at work like him but he casted the thought aside as he wanted to finish this damned column as fast as possible.

One buzz was followed by three others, his display reading '1 Message, 3 new Photos'

He was pretty sure those were just going to be pictures of Ash, his breakfast and the empty fridge accompanied with one of those stupid emojis Max wouldn't understand. He knew Ash that well already to know what to expect.

 

Never had he been more wrong.

 

_ >> Looking for a substitute daddy << _

 

Attached to his messages were three images of some of the toys Ash had requested a while ago. Max wasn't one to use toys usually but if the blonde asked for them, he wouldn't say no.

Spread out on their bed, three dildos, one bigger than the other.

 

_ >> Which do you want me to use?<< _

 

…

 

>> I am at work, you're absolutely impossi-<<

 

He deleted his message.

A nervous finger tapping on the dark surface of his desk.

 

_ >> None of these, use your newest.<< _

 

There was a slight pause leaving Max to imagine what Ash would be doing right now.

There was another message with a photo attached.

 

_ >> But dad, it's so big...<< _

 

The image showed Ash holding their newest toy right up next to his face, a pout on his lips.

Bright red with dark streaks.

Who knew there was a whole market selling sex toys shaped like dicks of fantasy creatures?

Ash had insisted on getting one of those, playing cocky over wanting a new 'challenge'

 

_ >> Then better get to work son, I request you to have mounted that thing by 11:15.<< _

 

He knew Ash could take it.

Max used this moment of silence to get up from his place, locking his office and putting the 'I'm out.' sign where everyone could see.

Then he'd be back to his desk, pants unzipped as they had grown incredibly tight by now.

He was left to wait and imagine what the blonde devil would do.

Lips hanging in a pout, red cheeks as he spoke bad about his Daddy requesting these impossible things.

The journalist was aware that these were just his fantasies of course.

By the time the clock on his phone was set on 11:10, he received another picture of Ash, showing the blonde half-way down the massive girth. He posed in front of the mirror, looking over his shoulder to give Max a sheepish smile. He wore that blue sweater Max loved so much, his reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

His tight hole, pink and abused as it stretched delightfully around his toy.

 

_> > Tearing me apart. <<_ was all the message said.

 

Max tightened his hand around his freed erection, imagining it was his boy clenching down on him.

By 11:15 – Ash had filled his request, another mirror selfie of him fully seated on his toy. A prideful smile as he pinched his own nipple with his free hand.

 

_ >> Am I a good boy? << _

 

_ >> You make me proud, son. << _

 

He swore to himself, if one of his colleagues would ever find out about all of this, he'd combust. Fall to ashes out of shame.

His heart started beating faster as he received a small clip, mere minutes later. Ash was fully in his element now.

Slowly, keeping a steady rhythm, he thrusted himself up and down, hiding the red silicone piece deep within him.

The softest moans audible as he kept riding his toy, accompanied with the wet sound of enough lube.

Max had to eventually find out that those toys came with some kind of lube that was supposed to resemble cum and it did an amazing job by doing so.   
  


_ >> Make a mess, baby. << _

 

The following clips Max received showed more of Ash riding his toy, subtle moans as his own erection bobbed up and down at his movements, teasing Max to crave even more of his handsome boy.

Not a hand in this world could ever make him feel what Ash made him feel and even after he had watched the clip of his youth laying on his back, letting the heavy toy slowly slip out of him as thick cumlube oozed out of his gaping hole, Max own orgasm left him relatively unsatisfied.

How he wished to have finished inside Ash instead of his own palm, locked in his office like some sex-crazy guy.

He let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair once more, eyes lingering on the last image of the blonde, cheeks flushed from his own orgasm, a satisfied grin on his face as his tongue slighlty peaked out from behind his lips.

 

_ >> Daddy is so much better. << _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And if anyone wonders about the title:
> 
> I am trying to stick to the theme of naming all my smut week stuff after flowers!  
> Purple Orchids are a sign of admiration and respect as well as loyalty in chinese flower language, given to those you idolize or see as role model.   
> The rest of why I picked those is pretty easy to figure out I think!


End file.
